Destiny Stops For No One
by Ms-Trixie
Summary: AU. Just when you think it's over, something else begins. For Harry Potter, nothing is normal. The end of the war for him merely means a new begining, and a new destiny...in another world. HPSB.
1. Lingering

**Chapter One: Lingering**

"I wanna heal; I wanna feel what I thought was never real.  
I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain till its gone.  
I want to heal; I want to feel like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along;  
somewhere I belong."

- Linkin Park "Somewhere I Belong."

**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, reading the multiple letters from the Ministry that just wouldn't stop coming. He had just finished reading the fifth one in an hour (Apparently there are too many Muggleborns attending Hogwarts), when another five appeared atop the growing pile. With a heavy sigh, the Headmaster banished them with a flick of his wand. If they were important, most certainly more would flow in very soon. 

'_You're getting to old for this, Albus.'_

Indeed he was.

Getting up, he wondered over to the window and watched the slowly darkening sky. It was only a matter of time, he knew, before all hell would break loose. No matter how positive he appeared to be, no matter how much energy he put into this war, it would not end well…Not at all.

Unknowingly, the Headmaster had lost that hope all those years ago, when a certain green-eyed child died.

It always came back to him. At least once a year, he would sit in his office and wonder what the world would be like with Harry – his adopted grandson. Even to this day, he could picture a tall, bright green-eyed child with wild black hair and that ever so crooked smile James used to wear so often.

Now he could count the number of times James truly smiled on one hand.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the war truly caught up with them. He could feel it deep in his bones, settling like a cold chill that just wouldn't fade. It was only a matter of time before they finally caved in…and lost.

Unless…

The Headmaster's eyes swiveled to an ancient tomb in his glass cabinet, surrounded by many protection charms and wards. Stepping forward, he silently ripped the spells down, and took the precious book in his aging hands.

It was old; older than even he could comprehend. The cover was of worn black leather; it's title no more than a faint elegant script. The bindings would have already fallen off without the help of magic, and the pages were yellow like wax.

It had been passed down through Dumbledore's family from his father's side every single generation since Merlin himself. What he did know was why it was passed down; so no one would forget.

Turning to the page that was debated as the most famous piece of literature in history, Albus Dumbledore read.

_Born to thee of Snake Blood,_

_The newest Sire has been made._

_Amidst thy is of the flood,_

_Strewn about by the blade._

_Darker is the Angel's wings,_

_Who have never flown before._

_Truer is the darkened sky,_

_Whose light can lead them ashore._

_Clever is thy emerald eyes,_

_The depths of evermore;_

_Hiding from them the very truth,_

_That will keep the wings a soar._

_He will come when the end is near,_

_His breath will block the constant tear._

_Though beware, he is thou deeply scared,_

_The depths of which could control the Bard._

_Red and Black twisted ink,_

_Unto them a legend is born._

_If thou shall refuse thy fate,_

_A world it will be that you scorn._

He had read it many times before, but never before had it made any more sense. It claimed of a legend that would come when the war was near end, but no one has. Did that mean that it wasn't the end? Maybe they did have hope.

Or maybe it died nineteen years ago.

Dumbledore had thought about it before, but he came to the conclusion that Harry could not have been the hero the legend was talking about. It was rumored the Hero was the heir of Merlin, and yet neither James nor Lily were, having already looked into their genealogy. So it couldn't be Harry.

It was a question not only buzzing in the Headmaster's mind, but many others around the world as well. The constant question that plagued them all.

'_Who is it and when will they come?'_

The Headmaster could only hope soon.

**-x-  
**

Lily opened the door to their daughter's room.

It was nearly past noon, and the child had yet to awake. Red hair was spilled over the pillow, illuminating a young porcelain face. It wasn't shown with her eyes closed, but Lily knew when they opened soft blue-green eyes would look back at her.

She softly stroked her ten-year-old daughter's cheek, willing her to wake.

"Rose…wake up honey."

Eyelids flickered. A sigh. A groan.

"Mommy?"

Lily smiled, waving the curtains open in a flurry of light. Rose groaned.

"It's too bright. Tired…sleep…"

Lily laughed. "Nuh uh! You are going to get up, and you'll do it now." She leaned in so she was able to whisper in her ear. "I overheard daddy talking about a trip to Diagon Alley today. Too bad you're tired; he was thinking about bringing you."

Faster then lightening, Rose was up and about, scurrying the room for clothes.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She shrieked, looking panicked. "He didn't leave, did he?"

"I'm not sure, you better hurry up and check."

With a small squeak the half-dressed girl ran from the room, trying to pull on her jumper as she went. Lily shook her head, smiling softly after her. Some things never changed.

'_Now if only this war would.'_

With a disheartened sigh Lily followed after her daughter.

**-x-**

"So where do you want to go first?" James asked his daughter.

They were standing outside the entrance to the ever so popular alley. It was crowded with many people, as it was a long weekend. James had the day off Auror duty, which was quite a surprise; usually he was booked twenty-four seven due to the war. He decided to take advantage of this to spend time with his daughter. She was almost eleven, and would be heading off to Hogwarts come September.

She smiled brightly. "Flourish and Blotts!"

James wrinkled his nose. "We come all this way for a bloody bookstore?"

"Dad!"

"Right, right, no swearing. Got it." He grinned, ruffling her hair. "You really take after your mom, don't you?"

Rose just stuck her tongue out at him, and then promptly began skipping in the opposite direction. James had to practically jog to keep up with her.

Flourish and Blotts was crowded as usual. It was one of the many stores where sources streamed in from all over the world, making it a popular place for researchers. He was able to locate his daughter among the Hogwarts section where all her schoolbooks could be found.

"You excited for Hogwarts?" James asked brightly, trying to sound happy and failing miserably. He would miss these outings with his only child.

She misinterpreted his smile for happiness.

"Yes!" She squealed, holding a potions text between her small hands. "I can't wait to be sorted!"

"Oh yeah? And what House do you wish to be in?"

Rose shrugged, picking up another book. _'Anthology of Arithmetic for Beginners.'_

"I don't know." She admitted. "I haven't really thought about it."

"That's okay." He ruffled her hair, messing up her tidy red locks. "There's no pressure. _'cough' _Gryffindor!_ 'cough'_."

"Daddy!"

He laughed, then steered her towards the cashier desk.

"Hurry up so we can get out of here. These books smell funny."

Rose giggled.

**-x-**

So far the day had been unproductive for Lily. She spent the afternoon wasting away by cleaning the house the muggle way (It got rid of endless tension; James still didn't understand) then sitting down and opening the photo album.

It was an old one - about twenty years old to be precise. The cover was black, decorated only with a silver lining and a single picture on the front.

Harry.

As she looked, he giggled at her, and then proceeded to chew on a stuffed dog Sirius had gotten him. His eyes were wide and innocent, flooded with florescent green. Lily could get lost in them. But it was hard not too; they were greener then hers! Never before had Lily seen such a shade on a person.

Shaking her head, she turned the page to find more pictures of little Harry. There were many of them; ones taken by her and James; ones taken by friends and neighbors; and ones taken even by Harry himself, when he somehow got a hold of the camera. To this day Lily had a suspicion Sirius had something to do with it.

One picture in particular caught her eye. It was the last one taken of them together, and in the end, the last one ever taken of Harry. It was a picture of Albus holding Harry.

Neither of them was looking at the camera, but rather each other. Harry usually found it hilarious to play with 'Uncle Albus' beard, and eye-catching clothing. Albus always found it hilarious to dress in particularly outrageous robes just for Harry. He was the grandpa that Harry never had.

What was strange about this picture was the simple fact that there was no smiling between the two this day. Just stares. They never broke eye contact, and they hardly ever moved, even though it was a wizard photo. Whenever she looked at it, Lily felt a shiver go up her spine. To others, it looked like they simply held a deep bond (Which Lily didn't doubt). Yet, to her, it always looked like they knew something was wrong.

That they knew it was the end.

As usual, every time she came to this conclusion she had to shut the album. It was hard to look at such a picture, when you knew that the very next day Harry would indeed be…dead.

She blinked away tears, and put the album carefully back in the cupboard, closing it firmly behind her.

She knew that fateful Halloween all those years ago would always haunt her. But she also knew that she needed to move on; they had a daughter to provide for, and she couldn't very well do that if she was constantly reminiscing about the past. It wasn't fair for Rose to see her mother cry all the time. It wasn't fair for Rose to hold such a burden on her young shoulders.

Lily straightened her robes then headed for the floo. She didn't want to be late for meeting her husband at lunch. Their daughter was to be dropped off at Remus' after Diagon Alley.

With a pinch of green powder, she was gone.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

**A/N:** _Well there is the first chapter for you! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	2. Familiar Faces

**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces**

"_Feels like the weight of the world, like God in heaven gave me a turn."_

Evanescence 'Weight of the World.'

**-x-**

He should have been prepared; thought he was even. But the fact remained that he truly wasn't. The minute the faces of James and Lily Potter walked in the room, his world collapsed.

'_My Lord, look at them…'_ His brain stated unnecessarily, for that's seemingly what Harry was only able to do. _'Their alive.'_

It was the simple fact that still seemed to twitch in Harry's head, like a broken record on autopilot. The thoughts were only going in one direction, and it was not going to change anytime soon.

'_Get over yourself, Potter'_ another voice snapped, this one much more unpleasant. _'These aren't you're __**real**__ parents.'_

It was true, but not so at the same time. They were of his blood, yet not, because a whole world divided them apart. It was the cold truth that haunted his mind from day to day. These were his parents…from an Alternate Universe.

"James – cut it out! We're in public for crying out loud." The laughing voice of Lily Potter rang in his ears. He turned his head slightly to the left to see them take a seat in a nearby booth, just as Albus said they would.

James Potter, who had currently been trying to make-out with his wife, made an over exaggerated smooch mouth. "I was just kidding, love."

She laughed again, the tinkling noise sounding both blissful and terrifying to Harry's ears. It took a moment for him to realize it was a haunted laugh; one only used by people who had experienced war…and lost someone.

"I know." She patted him on the arm, and they resumed a normal conversation that Harry began to tune out on.

'So Dumbledore was right – I did die here.' That was the only way the nineteen-year-old could make it here: if his 'other self' of sorts, was dead.

He had been sent through a portal, one that only opened every three thousand years. It was prophesized thousands of years ago by Merlin himself, which 'The Chosen One' would be the next traveler, and fulfill his 'rightful destiny' whatever that was. Harry could only assume it was the same one he already held;

To defeat the Darkest Wizard on Earth, Lord Voldemort.

"'Rightful destiny' my arse." He muttered, waving down the waitress to order lunch.

Two hours and a half-sandwich later, Harry Potter followed his 'parents' out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

He had no idea what he was doing. Dumbledore had only given him three months notice for this 'little' trip, and he still had no idea what to do, or how to do it. In his pocket was enough money to sustain him, and half the world, for the rest of their lives. Maybe he could bribe Voldemort's followers to switch sides?

The one thing that bothered him about this whole thing was, he'd never get to return home. Unless he lived for three thousand more years, the portal would not open again. He was no too sure how he felt about this. After the war in his seventh year there was no one…

Too deep in thought, he didn't notice where he was going until he smacked headlong into someone and fell over.

"Ow!" He gasped, rubbing his arse gingerly. It hurt like a bitch.

"You alright there, kiddo?"

It was a familiar voice; one so painfully familiar that Harry froze in shock. He quickly snapped out of it and jumped to his feet.

"I'm fine." He stated softly.

In front of him, stood none other than the tall and handsome, Sirius Orion Black.

It was obvious that this one had not suffered as much as his Sirius. Long tendrils of black hair framed the narrow sculptured face, and on it sat a pair of twinkling sapphire eyes. He was wearing a simple plain long black robe that fell to the ground and hung loose around his feet. Just visible in his sleeve was a wand holster. Currently he was chuckling.

"Are you sure? That was quite a flight you took." But before Harry could answer, the Black heir's eyes narrowed slightly as he did a double take. "Wait, what's you're name kid?"

"Harry." It was the truth, and Dumbledore had told Harry to try and stick to it, but alter as deemed necessary. Mostly as not to alarm people. "Harry Evans, sir."

Sirius blinked, and then held out his hand. "Sirius Black. Sorry I knocked you over." His eyes roamed Harry for, what he could only guess was injuries, before looking back into his eyes.

Harry shook the hand nervously. Beneath his fingers, the large slender hand was warm and rough with calluses. Harry felt a shock go up his arm before Sirius dropped his hand, their eyes locking again. It was clear that he had felt it too.

"Well…I better be going. I'm meeting with a few associates of mine." He winked at Harry, then turned and headed in the same direction as James and Lily had gone. Harry was left speechless for a few moments before pulling himself together and following the newly identified Sirius.

'_What was that?' _He wondered. '_It felt like an electric shock. Was it a prank? I never took Sirius for the type to pull pranks on strangers.' _

His thoughts swam all the way to the Hogshead, where it turns out the three 'Associates' was meeting. Harry was careful to take a seat in the back as to remain hidden from clear view. Last thing he needed was another confrontation with the handsome Marauder.

'_Wait…handsome? Where did that thought come from?'_ But before Harry could reflect on this any longer, his parent's voices floated to his ears.

"What took you so long, Sirius?" Lily demanded, folding her arms. "Your late _again_." She said it in such a matter that Harry had an inkling Sirius was often late. This part didn't surprise him in the least.

James swapped an arm around Lily. "Cheer up, Vacations almost over and you won't have to put up with the prat."

Sirius made a face. "Hey, I resent that!"

"I know. That's why I said it."

"You're a real arse, you know that Prongs?"

"Will you two stop bickering?" Lily sighed, rubbing her temples. "I think I liked it better when you would practice the Silencing Charm every five minutes."

"That was in Fifth year." James pointed out.

"Yeah," Sirius added. "We, like some people, wanted to master the spell." Here he glanced meaningfully at Lily. "Besides, you didn't bitch at us for nearly a month when we practiced that."

Lily gave him a dry look. "That's because nothing came out of that fat mouth of yours, Black."

"Hardy-Har-Har." He mocked, picking up a menu. "Is anybody else starved?"

"If you mean hungry, then yes." Lily said, picking up her menu as well. "James?"

"I'm starved." He replied to the unasked question. Sirius waved over a waiter.

Harry decided to take a leaf out of their book, and looked down at his own menu. A few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron and a small sandwich did nothing for his starving stomach. Waving down a waiter, he ordered a tall mineral water and another sandwich before returning to the job of spying. Dumbledore had suggested he followed them for a while, get used to their presence before he did anything, whatever it was he was supposed to do. When Harry had asked about that, the Headmaster just shrugged with that ever so annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"I have no clue, my dear boy. You'll just have to wait and see."

Why was it that the old coog seemed to know everything? And why in the world was he still calling him 'boy'? He was nineteen years old, for Merlin's sake!

All further musings on the Headmaster flew out his ear, when a familiar voice cut the air.

"Hey…it's that kid I smacked into on the street." Sirius said loudly.

Lily immediately shushed him and Harry suddenly became very interested in his menu.

"Sirius!" She scolded in hushed tones. "Don't be rude. What if he heard you?"

Harry could see them turning slightly to stare at him out of the corner of his eye. He felt his fingers tighten around the menu subconsciously. Could he not accomplish _any_ simple task without screwing up? Apparently not.

"Hey…do we know him from somewhere?" James asked, frowning. Harry stiffened in his seat. "He looks really familiar…"

Sirius shrugged. "I thought the same thing when I bumped into him in the street. His name's Harry Evans."

"Harry Evans?" James mused. "Must be Muggle-Born. Never heard of him."

Lily on the other hand had other ideas. "I hope you apologized." She said sternly.

Sirius chuckled. "Not to worry." He winked. "Not even a scratch."

Lily frowned but made no further comment. Harry was relieved to see them starting to get back on topic, whatever that topic was. Just as long as it didn't involve him, any topic was fine. He let out a sigh of relief and let go of his menu. He was content to just sit and listen to the blissful chatter around him.

Clearly the Fates had other ideas.

Without him realizing it, five minutes later a shadow had fallen over his shoulder. Figuring it was the waitress Harry turned…to see the calculating gaze of Sirius Black. He froze, cursing his wondering thoughts. How had he let himself get so carried away?

"Erm, hello?" He muttered lamely. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Can I help you?" Harry wasn't sure what to make of the grin breaking out on the Marauder's face. To his utter surprise the man extended his hand.

"I do not believe we were introduced properly yet. Sirius Black." He grinned.

Harry took the hand, feeling the shock run up his arm then dropped the hand immediately.

"Harry Evans…Sir. Pleasure to meet you." He had no idea where this was going. Was it some prank? There was just no knowing when the Marauders were involved.

Although he had to hold in a laugh at Sirius' expression to the 'Sir'. There were some things that just didn't mix, and 'Sirius' and 'Sir' were one of them. Harry briefly reflected on the fact that his Sirius never got called _Sir_, and choked back a laugh.

"I, along with my loser companions over there," He jerked a joking thumb over his shoulder at Lily and James. "Would love your presence at our table. You are looking quite lonely here all by yourself." He winked.

Harry raised a brow at the dramatic gentleman display. His heart was beating wildly with the thought of sitting with his parents and the infamous Black. His head told him to be on guard though, and all thoughts of a pleasant visit flew out the window. He could not – would not - endanger them.

In the end Sirius' beckoning grin was just too infectious and Harry felt himself being pulled to his feet and lead over to the other occupied table.

His parents offered him tentave smiles and Harry felt his heart flutter. He was not expecting warm welcomes with elaborate embraces; they were in the middle of a war. A much darker one here if he wasn't mistaken, and such a welcome would be next to foolish. You never knew whom you would be dealing with; that was a fact Harry knew from experience.

"Hello." He offered. Unsure of what else to say he just decided on the formal. "Thank you for inviting me to join you." He smiled. "I do not mean to intrude." He added, suddenly unsure. Was this too soon?

Lily gave him a broad smile. "My, what manners. I'm Lily Potter." She shook his hand then nodded to James. "This is my husband, James Potter. And that goof over there," She jerked her head at Sirius. "Is Sirius Black."

Sirius pouted. "I resent that."

"We know." Lily and James chorused.

Harry's lips quirked.

**-x-**

Lily studied the young man sitting across from her carefully. There was something about the boy that had her feeling very off, and oddly enough, comforted. And no, it wasn't the fact that Sirius so bluntly flirted with him, either (The poor lad, he's so clueless).

No, it was the strange feeling that she knew this man, that she had met him, though she's positive she's never talked to him in her life. There was something just so strikingly familiar about the lad that it irritated her to no end. It wasn't until the lad sat down beside James that she realized what it was.

_They're almost identical!_

From the tall lean body to the angular facial features and messy black hair, they were the same. The more she studied him, the more she could glimpse other similar features, such as hand gestures and those rare crooked smiles. Then there were the green eyes.

After a while it started to become too much for her. Before she thoroughly freaked herself out, she tuned back into the conversation. By now she had no clue what they were talking about, except for the fact that Harry had hardly said anything, only nodding politely and adding a phrase when deemed necessary. Other than that, his face was quite blank and Lily found she could not read him.

Unless you looked into his eyes.

You could get lost in the emerald orbs; so bright but filled with something so dark you could not dwell on them for too long. For someone so young, there was pain beyond anything she could comprehend in those orbs, and Lily knew pain. She had lost a son, after all.

"So what do you do for a living, Harry?" James asked curiously, looking him over. "You seem pretty young."

Harry laughed shakily. "I'm err…having a break?" He said lamely. When they all just stared he elaborated. "Well, I just finished school so I don't plan on rushing into anything just yet." _My plate is full enough as is._ "Figured I'd travel a bit." _Ha, that's a laugh and a half. I'd get killed the instant I step out of this town._ Of course, they didn't know this, so Harry kept quiet.

"Traveling?" Lily said doubtfully. "Alone? You're sure brave."

Harry winced, realizing his mistake. People who traveled during a war were just plain nuts, especially if they did it alone.

"Well, not really traveling, more like sight seeing and…enjoying life?"

Sirius and James chuckled. Lily didn't to seem to find it so funny.

"Kid, you crack me up." Sirius said slapping his hand on Harry's back. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Nineteen."

"Great." Sirius grinned, throwing his arm around the back of Harry's chair.

Harry had not idea what was so great about being nineteen, although the look he saw his 'parents' trading implied that they knew something he didn't. Harry personally wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Erm, so, what do you do for a living?" Harry asked seriously. It was a question he had never gotten around to asking anybody before. It just hadn't seemed important at the time with the war and all. Now that he had the chance to get to know his parents more, he would use it. It irked and saddened him how little he really knew about them.

Lily took it upon herself to answer.

"James works as the Head of the Auror Department." Lily replied, motioning to each of them in turn. "And Sirius over here, works as the Deputy of the Auror Department."

Harry noticed she had neglected to inform him about herself. "What about you?"

Lily gave him a secretive but guarded smile. "I'm an Unspeakable. I work in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry nearly dropped his water glass. "Come again?"

"The Department of Mysteries." She repeated, studying his face. "Harry, are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry couldn't believe it. All this time and not a single person had mentioned his mom was a freaking Unspeakable? That would mean that she most likely would have known about the prophecy before hand and told someone…unless no one knew.

Judging by her guarded expression, Harry was under the impression that not many knew where she worked, and he was one of the lucky few that did. Why she would tell a stranger that had just met merely a half hour before amidst the middle of a war was beyond him. What he did know now was that he needed to be extra cautious around this woman: mother or not, she was way to observant.

"Well, I'd best be going." Harry stated, standing abruptly. Ignoring their startled looks he grabbed his cloak and nodded. "Thank you for lunch, Lily, James…Sirius."

Without another glance he swept out of the building into the darkening sky. He hadn't gotten very far before footsteps could be heard behind him. Turning around, he was met once again, with non other than Sirius Black.

"Did I forget something?" Harry wondered.

"Yes." Sirius replied, grinning "This."

He took Harry's palm and placed a folded piece of parchment within. Winking, the handsome marauder sauntered away, leaving a very confused Harry behind. The young man in question watched him go, before looking at the piece of folded parchment in bewilderment. _What was that all about?_

Harry proceeded to read the letter, then double take and read it again, his mouth hanging open like a gaping fish. _What the fuck?!_

'_Harry,_

_I do not believe we've had the chance to get properly ah, ' acquainted' with one another. On the back is my floo address – don't be afraid to stop by, say, eight O'clock Friday night? _

_- Sirius Black_

Sure enough, on the back was the floo address. If Harry thought what he thought the letter was suggesting, things had just gotten _way_ more complicated.

Way, _way,_ more complicated.

Groaning, Harry stuffed the parchment in his pocket.

_Shit!_

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this story is going to be slash. If you don't like it, then I advise you to not read any further. Many of you may also be wondering why Sirius is so forward, especially in the middle of a war where you can't be sure of everyone's intentions. Well, the answer will be coming up in a bit, so keep reading! Thanks. 


	3. The Order

**Chapter Three: The Order**

_'Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this, will make sense when I get better.'_

Evanescence 'Breathe No More.'

**-x-**

The rough trek up the castle was no different then usual. All around them children of all ages were seen lazing around, enjoying the spring outdoor air as much as they could before exams. Lily smiled remembering fondly her days at Hogwarts - some of the happiest days of her life.

Rose squeezed her hand.

"Will I get to go here too, mom?"

Lily ruffled her daughter's dark red locks, watching Rose make a face. "Of course, Rose. The summer you turn eleven the letter will arrive."

Rose squealed. "This summer?"

Lily nodded, exchanging a look with her amused husband as Rose began bouncing on the spot. Sirius chuckled.

"Well, someone's excited."

"I remember someone else being just as excited." James shot back, grinning.

Sirius shrugged. "What can I say? I couldn't wait to get out of that damn household -,"

"Sirius Black!"

James and Sirius winced.

Rose, oblivious to it all, continued up the path, babbling the whole way.

"…And I'm going to get to visit the library and borrow as many books as I want! And…"

**-x-**

With Madam Pince keeping an eye on Rose in the library, Lily was able to finally get down to business. The Order, a group created by Dumbledore many years ago, was holding a meeting that day in the Headmaster's office. Having little idea what it was about, they were all on the same boat of suspense.

Among them were Arthur and Molly Weasley, as well as a few of her boys. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James and herself, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Minerva, the Longbottom's, Flitwick, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Mundungous Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, and Hagrid. Somehow, they were all able to cram into the space, but just barely.

The Headmaster finally made his entrance, sealing the door behind him with a complicated flick of his wand. Instead of taking a seat behind his mahogany desk as usual, he instead stood by the window, stroking his phoenix Fawkes. His shoulders were depilated, and his face held none of that usual twinkle.

James and Lily exchanged looks; something wasn't right.

To Lily, that stance reminded her too much of all those years ago, when they gave the news of their son's unfortunate…demise. It was so unlike the normal Dumbledore, that Lily found herself beginning to despair, and he hadn't even said anything. She blinked, feeling moisture form behind her eyes, but forced it down. This was not the time for reminiscing.

"I have some news." He broke the heavy silence, his voice heavy and weary. "Though weather it is good or bad, I have not a clue."

"Get on with it." Moody growled, his eye prowling the room.

Dumbledore ignored him. "Have any of you ever heard of the Merlin Conspiracy?"

Nobody said anything, but Lily could see flickers of recognition in many of their eyes. She herself could recall hearing childhood stories from many of her classmates about the legend. Lily never really looked much into it, feeling that it was just that, a bedtime story. Something in Dumbledore's voice spiked her interest, though.

"It is called the Merlin Conspiracy because, of course, Merlin himself deciphered it." Dumbledore continued. "The Conspiracy is more of a prophecy then anything, and has come to be known as a legend, or more commonly, a bedtime story."

Charlie frowned. "It isn't, is it?" He said slowly.

"That, or your not telling us something." Bill added.

The Headmaster sighed. "I am afraid that I am. Here in my possession, I hold the prophecy, written by Merlin himself – or so believed."

Many gasped as he pulled out the old faded book. It's ancient binding so old you could not read the title. Lily felt her pulse rise as it did every time an old book was shown.

The old man flicked through several pages, until coming to a stop. He slid his finger down to the middle, mumbling something to himself before straightening up.

"For those of you who may have not heard it, or need a refresher, I'll read it again."

He cleared his throat.

"_Born to thee of Snake Blood,  
The newest Sire has been made.  
Amidst is thy of the flood,  
Strewn about by the blade.  
__  
Darker is the Angel's wings,  
__Who have never flown before.  
Truer is the darkened sky,  
Whose light can lead them ashore. _

Clever is thy emerald eyes,  
_The depths of evermore;  
Hiding from them the very truth,  
That will keep the wings a soar. _

He will come when the end is near,  
His breath will block the constant tear.  
Though beware, he is thou deeply scared,  
The depths of which could control the Bard.

Red and Black twisted ink,  
_Unto them a legend is born.  
If thou shall refuse thy fate,  
A world it will be that you scorn…"_

There was a silence among the office for a while, before Lily couldn't stop herself, and broke it.

"What does…what does it mean, Albus?"

Every head swiveled to the Headmaster.

"It means, we still have yet to wait…"

"Or we've already lost." James finished grimly.

Nobody spoke, for nobody needed too. They were all thinking the same thing.

_Doomed. _

**-x-**

The young adult slid down the wall of his rented apartment in Knockturn Alley, his head pounding mercilessly. Outside, the skies began to storm, bringing with it torrents of rain.

Another sharp pang and Harry groaned.

It was another world, another Voldemort. It also should have been another connection, but yet he found his scar once again burning like it had those few years ago. He rubbed it tiredly, feeling the old ache resume its place.

Once again the heavy presence of Voldemort weighed on the back of his mind. It was like a being, something attainable but dangerous, always lurking. He never before realized what it was like to be connected to Voldemort so soundly, until he wasn't anymore. Now, he would do anything not to be connected to the bloody bastard again.

'_Then again, Fate has other ideas…'_

His scar throbbing only meant one thing; Voldemort was up to something, and he was seemingly _very_ happy about it. Harry cringed as another vicious stab ripped through him, along with a brief flash or image.

_- Old buildings towered over them, his red eyes gleaming as they followed his victims -_

Harry gasped, blinking and clutching his head.

_- Shoppers bustled about, hurrying for cover as the rain thundered overhead -_

Tears streamed down his face from the pain, and Harry bit his lip.

_He fingered his wand, feeling the smooth wood under his fingertips. Vibrations of magic flooded through them, he could feel the hum of hungry power at his command. A fellow shopper caught his eye and he raised his wand. It was time…_

_"Avada Kedavara!"_

Harry gasped for air, finally being relieved of the vision. Without thinking he struggled to his feet and threw on a large hooded cloak, the length of it covering his head, except for his glowing green eyes. Shoving his wand in his hand, he turned to the window and took a deep breath. He was sent there for a reason, and this, he had a feeling, was it.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

With a swift turn and a flick of his wand, Harry apparated.

**-x-**

The Headmaster gazed at those around him, seeing those of all ages. Weary lines of war lined their faces, showing an age that shouldn't be there yet. His opinion on the Merlin Conspiracy, that it is more then just a bedtime story, severed the somewhat apprehensive mood they were in.

Now, they just looked defeated.

It was not his intent, but he felt there was no use in holding out any longer. They needed to know, and sooner was better then later in this case.

Just as he was about to dismiss them all, a loud ringing vibrated around the room. It was loud, and in an instant every occupant in the room was busy getting ready.

It was the alarm.

There was an attack.

"Attention!" Dumbledore bellowed over the chaos. "The attack is located in Diagon Alley -," More gasps; Diagon Alley was full of shoppers and children. "Be there and ready with your appropriate attire. You. Must. Not. Be. Seen." He stressed.

One by one, they left through the floo.

* * *

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued…

* * *


	4. Battle of Diagon Alley

**Chapter Four: Battle of Diagon Alley**

_'And they say that a hero can save us. Im not gonna' stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.'_

'Hero' by Nickelback

**-x-**

When the Order arrived, chaos had already set in. Quickly Lily surveyed the scene.

Children and adults alike were running, screaming, and watching those around them fall to the ground. Masked Death Eaters were swarming the screaming crowds, and cornering those unfortunate few who could not get away. Aurors in blue robes were flinging their way about, trying to settle the chaos as soon as possible. Lily even spotted a few medi-witches and wizards among them, tending to the wounded.

All in all, coupled with the thundering sky and mounting blood, it was not a pretty sight.

"Protego!" She screamed, just as a jet of blue light came her way.

James jumped to her side, as the others began scattering about. The Death Eaters quickly caught on that this mysterious group had appeared, and seemingly doubled their efforts. James stunned and bound a younger Death Eater to his left, before turning to help Lily fight off three more of them.

"Flower! Take the first two, and I'll secure the second. _Stupefy_!"

The rain thundered around them, making for troubled dueling. The thick storm did nothing for their vision and stance, which was slippery and tricky to duel on. As well as for the thunder, which often blinded them with flashes of bright light. Both sides seemed to be having troubles.

Up ahead of them, Lily saw Albus Dumbledore, concealed within his red robes, was seen to be holding off about five of them at once, so the shoppers could escape behind him, through the entrance to the Alley. She briefly thought she saw Sirius join him, before another stunner was sent her way, quickly followed by a flash of unmistakable green light that she ducked.

An hour later, and the fights were nowhere near stopping. In fact, the Death Eaters appeared to have gotten the upper hand, with more then one Order Member and Auror down. The stats were about two to one, with the Light side being the one.

Lily had just struck down another black robbed figure, when the call came.

"Retreat! RETREAT!"

The Auror leaders voice echoed through the chaos, catching everyone's immediate attention. Lily scanned the crowd, desperately looking for her husband, throwing a few stunners here and there to block her at the same time. By the looks of things, the Order was staying put. She stunned another robbed figure.

"Prongs!" Lily yelled, using his code name. "Prongs, where are you!"

She frantically searched the crowds, ducking beneath a ledge that had fallen off the top of the bookshop for shelter.

"PRONGS!"

Suddenly a hand came down on her mouth, dragging her back into the shadows of the fight. She struggled, trying to remember all she could about her combat training. _'Bite, kick, block, bite, repeat.'_

A voice broke her thoughts.

"Struggle and your little friend here dies."

Instantly she froze.

She had heard him only once before, all those years ago. But she knew who it was.

You didn't need a personal experience to recognize Lord Voldemort's, cold, cruel voice.

And below his pointing finger was a bound, clearly conscious, Rose Potter. Lily's eyes went wide, her struggles immediately seizing. _Rose!_

Instantly a burning hatred grew within her, one she had only felt once before. This was the bastard that had killed her son, and gotten away with it. This was the fucker who had torn her life apart in a single moment in time. This was the man who now had her only daughter under his grasp, with her useless to do anything once again.

His hold on her never relinquished. In fact, it just got tighter to the point that she could hardly breathe. The cold tip of his wand was pointed straight at her temple, freezing all attempts at escape. Not to mention the fact that her daughter would suffer if she did try. So Lily held still, hoping that death was not painfully slow but quick and painless.

"Now you are going to cooperate, and do everything I say, or the little one dies." He growled in her ear. "Is that understood, _Mrs. Potter_?"

Lily could do nothing but nod slowly as her world whirled before her eyes. This was it; this was the end.

"Good. Now move." He hissed, shoving her forward. "And do _not_ even think to try anything."

With her stomach churning, Lily obeyed.

**-x-**

As the Aurors retreated, Dumbledore took a brief second to survey the damage.

Several buildings were alit with fire; bodies lay crumpled on the ground, though weather alive he could not tell. Flashes of light flew this way and that as his army fought their way through the mass of black robes. Overhead, the storm raged with such ferocity that he was certain they could be blown off their feet.

Another strange thing…He glanced around, stunning a few more of the younger Death Eaters, before binding them…was the absence of Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was a talented and extremely powerful wizard, he admitted, even if he was also darkly treacherous and barely human. The Headmaster knew Tom Riddle to be an arrogant, but cautious man. Dumbledore also knew without a doubt, that Tom were to be involved in a fight it would this one; big, bloody and worthy of conquering. Tom didn't involve himself in minor chaos.

So it was puzzlement to why he wasn't present.

"_Avada Kedavara_!"

A jet of light whizzed by Dumbledore's ear, barely missing. He took a moment to bind and gag yet another young Death Eater, all the while thinking what a shame it was.

Young ones like these…they should never have to be involved in something so tragic as war. No one ever escaped with his or her innocence in tact, from either side.

All around him, he heard shouting.

"Retreat! RETREAT!"

"Prongs! Where are you -,"

"_Stupefy_!"

"Get back here you little -,"

"I got you now, blood traitor!"

Sirius was locked in an intense battle with Bellatrix Lestrange. Her long filthy hair flying in the wind as they battled, both eyes intense with hatred held for only one another. Bellatrix flung a dirty curse Dumbledore had never heard before. "_Juxtacut!"_

The Marauder ducked just as the curse hit a spot behind him and shattered the wall.

Suddenly Albus' eyes zoned in on something behind them.

Sirius, seeing it too, froze; long enough for Bella to strike him down.

"Stupefy!" She shrieked.

As Sirius fell in a crumpled heap on the floor, it was then that she noticed it too. Surprisingly, she stopped firing, though never leaving her fighting stance. Women and children stopped running, their mouths gaping open in horror. The Dark and Light were stopping, side-by-side to stare at the atrocity beyond them.

Lord Voldemort stood, in all his powerful glory…holding a little girl by the scruff of her collar. Beside him at wand point, stood a stricken Lily Potter.

"Shoot, and the girl dies." He hissed, red eyes gleaming. Nobody dared speak. His eyes narrowed.

"Dumbledore!" He spat. "Come out and nobody gets hurt."

You didn't need to be a legilimens to know he ws lying; the hunger in his eyes spoke volumes.

Dumbledore glowered, but stepped up, drawing to his full height. With Lily caught, there was no use in hiding himself any longer. His chest constricted at the sight of her in Voldemort's clutches. No matter how professional they had to keep their relationship, she was like a daughter to him, just like Harry was -

He opened his mouth to speak…when another voice beat him too it.

"Let her go, Tom."

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *


	5. Green Eyes

**Chapter Five: Green Eyes**

_"One day, up to a cliff that overlooked the water,  
I jumped in to save a girl. It was somebody's daughter."_

Nickelback 'Leader Of Men.'

**-x-**

"_Let her go, Tom."_

Voldemort whipped around, snarling. "Who are you?"

The black robbed figure stepped out of the shadows, his cloak hung low over his face so only the depths of his eyes and mouth were shown. His wand was raised and pointing directly at Voldemort.

"Let. Her. Go." He repeated slowly.

The Dark Lord's nostrils flared, but there was a touch of interest on his cold face when he replied. "I don't think so."

The silent audience was watching intently, too scared too move and too frightened to say anything. Dumbledore's wand subconsciously tightened in his hand, though he was also interested in where this conversation was going. He had never seen someone so dumb and foolish, and young, confront the Dark Lord…

And live to tell the tale.

He hoped it didn't come to that. Somehow, though, deep inside, he had a feeling this person was, well, _different_.

And those eyes…

The robbed figure flicked his wrist, and Rose was flung towards him, but Voldemort was far quicker and blocked it. The girl fell to the ground with a soft cry.

"Clever boy." Voldemort chuckled darkly. "But not clever enough. Now tell me, _who are you_?"

The smirk on the hooded figure's face grew so twisted that Dumbledore was scared they had another Dark Lord on their hands. It was his next words that depleted that thought.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

And he struck.

Voldemort, not expecting this, was caught roughly on the shoulder by a cutting curse. His charge now forgotten, he narrowed his wand on the new victim.

"_Serpensortia_!"

A large King Cobra flew out of his wand, striking the lad to the ground and withering around his slim body. Before the snake could strike, the boy wiggled to his side and growled. "_Get off my you bloody snake_!"

The spectators froze, hearing the familiar tongue of Slytherin. The snake stilled, looking at his victim with renewed eyes. The Dark Lord broke out of his shock and vanished the snake; throwing a purple curse the Headmaster had seen another Death Eater throw earlier. The young lad was quick, and dodged to the side just as it struck the stone behind him. Voldemort's eyes blazed with fury.

"_Extortia_!"

The boy apparated, only to appear behind the Dark Wizard.

"_Slice tipora_!" He cried, green eyes flashing.

Voldemort blocked it with a green shield. It rebounded and struck someone in the crowd. This was all it took before the spectators sprung into action once more, focus rejuvenated.

The two wizards remained involved, forgetting about all of those behind them. The others all appeared distracted too. All except the Headmaster.

Voldemort had taken a hold of the little girl again, his nails digging into her forearm as his wand strained on the boy.

"Give her over Tom, or else."

"Or else what? You'll kill me?" Voldemort snarled mockingly. When the boy said nothing he laughed darkly, sending a chill through the already cold sky. "I'd like to see you _try_."

The boy's hand tightened around the wand, but he didn't move. Emerald eyes never straying from the red ones gazing at him. Suddenly they both struck.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

The spells connected, making the biggest explosion Dumbledore had ever seen - except it wasn't an explosion. As soon as the light died down slightly it was clear that they had not reeked damage onto them all but merely connected their wands. Both faces were taught with concentration and sweat. Their hands never wavered, both fighting some invisible force only they were able to see.

The light was still too strong, but around him, the fight had once again died down, all occupants injured, defeated, or overloaded by the blinding explosion of light and sound.

"Give it up, boy!"

"Not until your gone, Tom." The lad growled, his hood slipping off his head. "_Never_."

A sudden gust of wind, and the hood completely came off, giving all the occupants a brief glimpse of their savior's face.

It was pale, paler then Voldemort's, but not so sickly. His hair was black as night, and on his forehead, stood a very familiar lightening bold scar. His eyes were so _green_ and glowing with power. It was then that Dumbledore began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, they weren't doomed after all.

As this thought passed, the connection was broken and both were blown back from their feet. They were both quick to recover, wands pointing at one another in the blink of an eye. Voldemort quickly grabbed Rose again, holding her in front of him as a sort of protection. Dumbledore recognized it as a sign of defeat; as soon as the Dark Lord had a hostage, nobody would shoot.

"Till we meet again, boy." He hissed.

Then he was gone, taking little Rose with him. As soon as their Lord disappeared, so did the Death Eaters, aparating one by one out of the partially destroyed alley. Albus scurried around restraining those Death Eaters that were bound, and then rendering them wandless.

When he looked up again, the boy was gone.

**-x-**

Harry sunk to his knees, head in his hands.

'_Failed. First mission and I __**failed**__.'_

He went there, he slowed Voldemort down, but still he wasn't able to rescue the girl, whoever she was. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was sent visions of death and gruesome torture. His stomach churned at the thought, and he barely made it too the loo before the contents of his breakfast appeared.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…' 

Somewhere out there, a mother or father was crying for their baby girl, never knowing if she would return. Harry closed his eyes painfully, feeling the familiar weight of the world on his shoulders.

'_I'm sorry.'_

**-x-**

Lily stared at the kitchen counter, her face red and tear-stained. Across from her sat James, his face equally as down, without the tear tracks. He was the type who took it in, and didn't let it show beside the occasional mental struggle, until it finally exploded. Lily on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She cried until she could not cry anymore, and then, and only then, did she plot revenge.

_Voldemort. Must. Die. _

It wasn't a question, only a matter of when, and Lily would do anything in her power to see that it was done, no matter if she had to die in order to do it.

First Harry, now Rose. Why couldn't he just leave them alone? 

In her heart of hearts, she knew Rose was still alive. It was a mother thing. She had known people whose children or family members have gone missing, and only when they had died have they finally grieved. The next day it was usually in the prophet, announcing their death to the already grieving mother. Call it intuition if you want, but a motherly intuition was hardly ever wrong.

_Except when it came to Harry._

Lily could still feel the connection she held with Harry. It was there, in her heart, like a solid stone weighing her down. Even after all these years, she was not able to grieve properly. Oh sure she said she was over it, but the truth was she never would be. Not until she could hold him in her arms again. And she knew that would never happen.

The motherly intuition with Harry was an interesting one at best. She had mentioned it to James once, but he had not quite understood. Lily could tell he felt it too though; his face was always struggling to smile, his jokes were running low, and it's been years since he pulled a prank. Eighteen years to be exact.

No, neither of them had let go yet. Yet she knew he was dead. Lily had held him in her arms, his limp body empty and hollow, his emerald eyes closed like he was in a peaceful slumber. Except for the gruesome cut on his forehead, he looked like a little angel.

Her little angel.

And now history had repeated itself.

Sirius was fuming in the background, arguing heatedly about something to Remus, who was looking equally furious. She could tell though that it was not directed at each other, but Voldemort. Sadly, if one thing was true, it was their equal hatred of all things Voldemort that connected them. It was one of the few things Lily and Sirius saw eye to eye on.

Dumbledore was also there, but he was busy with his head in the floo talking adamantly to someone she couldn't see or hear. James still didn't say anything.

With a defeated sigh, Lily plopped her head onto the table.

_'Oh come back to us Rose, we can't loose you too…'_

**-x-**

It wasn't until later, when Lily and James silently got ready for bed, did she recall what was bothering her about the heavily robbed boy.

His eyes.

They were so bright and green, just like hers. Only, they weren't. They were just like…

"Lily?" James' voice interrupted her thoughts. "Come here."

Resolving to look into it further, Lily stepped into her husband's arms and reveled in the warmth he offered her. If she lost James too, she didn't know what she would do.

'_I'll get you Voldemort.' _She silently vowed._ 'Even if it's the last thing I do.'_

Then she fell asleep, with troubling dreams of tortured screams, and bright emerald eyes.

**-x-**

Voldemort paced the length of his sitting room, still in his bloody battle robes. Tied at the end of his bedpost was none other then Rose Lilith Potter, unconscious to the world. His frustrated expression changed to one of triumph. At least one thing turned out in his benefit. The Potter girl was now in his possession.

The triumph didn't last long, as his thoughts strayed back to the blasted fool who had dared challenge him. _Stupid, stupid boy!_

As much as he was angry, he was also intrigued. Highly intrigued. The boy was cloaked for the most part, but it shouldn't be too hard to track down power at such magnitude. The kid absolutely reeked of it. And not all of it was Light, either.

"_Let her go, Tom."_

Though he hated to admit it, the boy was not as stupid as he liked to think. Somehow he knew his real name, and he was a _parsletongue_, ability he was sure only he held, being the heir of Slytherin and all.

'_But no, enough pondering_.' He had to get the boy to his side, or risk losing all he had strived for. If someone of that power fell under Dumbledore's control, he would be a goner. And fast. The Dark Lord may be arrogant and slightly conceited, but he was no fool, and somehow the boy knew it. He must find the boy and convert him as soon as possible.

And he knew just the person to help him.

Turning to the fire, he threw some floo and stepped in.

"Spinners End!"

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *


	6. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter Six: The Hunt Begins**

_"We'll see you at the show  
If you don't come we'll never know.  
You stand off in the back  
You still stand out while you wearing black."_

- Nickelback 'See You at the Show'

**-x-**

"Attention!"

Dumbledore's booming voice echoed around the room of number twelve Grimmauld place, catching all attention quicker then one could snap. His face was grave, and no twinkle was present in those cloudy blue eyes.

They were holding a meeting for Rose Lily Potter…the newest captive of Lord Voldemort. Across from Dumbledore sat the Potter's themselves, their faces no less grave then his own. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure no one needs to know why we are gathered here right now." Silence. "It has come to our immediate attention that ten-year-old Rose Potter has been kidnapped and is being held hostage by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Molly Weasley sniffed, dabbing her eyes. Lily remained stony silent.

"What are we going to do?" Kingsley asked. "We do not have a spy."

"What about staging an attack?" Bill said.

"Or forging a truce?"

"What if she's already dea-,"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore barked. They all fell silent again. "To stage an attack would be foolish; without the help of the ministry, and no knowledge of his Headquarters, we have little to no chance of succeeding."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Lily snapped, speaking up for the first time. Everyone's eyes snapped to her. "We can't just let her sit there and…and…we can't let them do to her what they did to Harry -," She stopped, unable to go on further and promptly fled the room.

The Order looked from the door, to Dumbledore, and then back at the tables they were busy boring holes in with their eyes. There was a tense silence.

"We are currently waiting news from the ministry, and their knowledge of Voldemort's whereabouts. Kingsley, do you have anything to add?" Dumbledore said softly.

The dark skinned wizard shrugged. "Not as far as I know. The only thing I can guarantee is that we don't need to wait for information from the ministry – they have no idea where Voldemort is either."

"If I may suggest," Remus said quietly from his seat at the back. "They could be using a Fidelius Charm."

Dumbledore frowned. It made sense, but that also created more difficulties for them.

"You could possibly be onto something there, Remus." He nodded. "But until we know for sure, we'll just have to look for information elsewhere. I end this meeting with the advice that you all research everything you can about protective charms and wards. We have a long road ahead of us. You are all dismissed."

One by one they left, until it was only James, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore remaining.

"We can't wait Albus." James said, turning his large hazel eyes on him. "My daughter's _life_ is at stake."

"Until we know more, I'm afraid we cannot do anything, James."

"Bollocks!" James slammed his hand into the wall, making them jump. "There has to be _something_ we can do! Waiting got us nowhere but trouble last time, and by Merlin I'm not going to lose a daughter too!"

Albus felt his heart plummet, watching silently as James dissolved into a nervous wreck, Sirius and Remus in not much of a better state.

"That's just it, James." Dumbledore said gently, putting a hand on his shoulders. "This time we're _not_ going to lose Rose. _Nobody_ is going to die."

He prayed that this was true.

**-x-**

Harry resisted the urge to run. He could; nobody knew of his existence except the Marauders, and maybe the barman who rented him out a room the other night.

Oh yeah, and perhaps half the wizarding world.

The Daily Prophet lay in front of him, unopened. He didn't need too; his picture decorated the front page. Mind you, it was only the cloaked version of him, but his pale sculpted lower face and bright emerald eyes practically screamed 'Me! _It's ME_!'

Then again, he could just be paranoid. Having mad men hunting you for the majority of your life can do that to you.

He shook his head, raking a hand through his thoroughly messy black locks. The bar he sat in was empty except for a small hag in the corner, drinking something that looked suspiciously like blood. He resisted the urge to shudder, and instead sunk further into the shadows of his booth.

On the bright side (If there was one) it seemed the press didn't fancy taking a venture down Knockturn Alley. He could be safe for a little longer.

'Unless someone recognizes me. Why the HELL did I not pay attention when Professor Moody was lecturing about disguise charms?

It took Harry a moment to remember why.

'Perhaps it was because you were too busy trying to stay alive long enough to find out, idiot.'

The only disguise charms he knew were polyjuice potion, which required a month to make and almost impossible ingredients to get without venturing out of Knockturn alley, the muggle disguise (dress up), and a small charm to change or dim your eye colour. The last one is called Changliglio, and is commonly used among spies and famous wizard folk. It's a little tricky, and if done wrong can cause blindness, but Harry was lucky in the aspect that he was fairly decent in charms.

The moment he learned it (sometime in his fifth year) he was able to attract less attention with the abnormal eyes of his. Ever since he could remember, people kept remarking about his eyes, and them being extraordinarily like his mothers. As he got older, the people started to look at him differently. They treaded on his path with fear, anger, and strangely enough, awe. It was only when he noticed the change in reactions, did he look in the mirror; and he meant really look.

The emeralds he gazed at everyday had changed, and not for the better. They were bright, luminescent, and greener then any emerald he had ever seen. It was Dumbledore who had approached him and offered to teach him the charm. (Harry was still suspicious that it was because of the distraction he was causing.)

Even after he defeated Voldemort and came to this plane, approx. two years later, his eyes remained the same. Neither he, nor Dumbledore could come up with an answer as to why. Secretly, Harry had the suspicion Dumbledore wasn't letting on to something.

Shrugging his stiff shoulders, Harry threw a galleon down on the table and left the shifty pub. The air outside was filled with Dementor mist, dark magic, and rain. Unlike Diagon Alley, nobody in Knockturn looked you in the eye, preferring to keep their heads down and business to themselves. Except for the shop owners, nobody bothered you.

Secretly Harry preferred this.

"Dragon toes! Dragon Toes! Only five galleons a bundle…"

"Terse liver skins! Fresh off the bone, yes, yes it is! Very fresh…"

Harry squirted around the few strangling salesmen and slipped through the crack dividing the two alleys. He paused only long enough to make sure his hood was pulled up and eyes dimmed.

Diagon Alley was no less busy then usual. It was only a day, but still people were swarming in, fixing the shops and busy doing everyday things like nothing had happened. Even still, there was a distinct air of wariness floating around that Harry could feel was not present before, and caution was a sign among many of the shoppers. He noticed that even though it was no less busy, nobody was making eye contact either. Interesting.

He made his way past Quality Quiditch Supplies and the Owlery, before stopping outside a rather burned out building.

The restaurant he spent the evening with his parents and Sirius was in shambles. Wizards were seen scurrying about trying to fix it up as fast as possible, but even then Harry could see that the damage was beyond what a simple 'rectify' charm could fix.

Sighing, he turned to walk. A voice somewhere behind him caught his attention.

"Are you sure we are looking in the right area? I mean, _Diagon Alley_…"

"Are you opposing my judgment?"

"No, of course not Mr. Malfoy."

"Good. Then we shall proceed." The clipped tones of Lucious Malfoy cut the air. Harry hurriedly sunk into the shadows of the destroyed restaurant to avoid detection. "Macnair, you take the next three blocks, and I'll take this half. Inform me if you find anything. You know the drill."

From his spot in the shadows, Harry could just make out the blonde hair of Lucious Malfoy, and a much more youthful looking Macnair. Harry frowned, wondering what else was different to cause such a change. He ducked down behind upturned garbage as they parted ways.

Were they looking for…?

His stomach churned at the thought. He'd been there a total of two days, and he'd already blown it. '_Great job, Potter.'_

He just hoped they didn't find what they were looking for.

**-x-**

Across the alley, Dumbledore also had his men out looking for this daredevil wizard, whom challenged Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. Sirius and Remus to be exact. They were standing in front of Fortscue's ice-cream parlor, keeping one eye on the street, and the other on their cone.

"I still don't see how this is going to solve anything." Sirius grumbled into his cone. "Rose is still missing whether we find this idiot or not."

"Sirius." Remus warned. "Not so loud." A couple nearby appeared to be listening, but quickly darted their eyes when the two Marauders looked their way.

"Your not the only one missing her, Siri." He said softly. "We all are."

Sirius made a pained face, slapping his fist on the table, making the couple stare at them again. "Dammit Remus, it's not fair! First Harry, now -,"

"Don't say it." Remus growled. "Don't you dare say it. We're _not_ going to lose her."

Sirius sighed. The cone in his hand had melted by then, and with a disheartened look he threw it away, Remus following suit.

"Well then we should probably get up and look. Sitting here all day is not going to help."

The werewolf said nothing, but tagged along as the animagus took up a slow pace. They were crossing the crowds and nearing Quality Quiditch Supplies now, the ice-cream still rumbling in their stomachs.

Sirius traced a mere finger along the glass, seemingly looking at the newest Firebolt, but Remus who knew Sirius for far too long, knew he wasn't really seeing anything at all. He touched Sirius arm.

"This isn't just about Rose, is it?"

Sirius jerked his arm away. "It's nothing. Don't bother."

"Sirius -,"

"I said leave it, Remus." He growled, turning his back on the werewolf.

Remus knew better then just to let it go, though. Grasping the animagus' arm again, he yanked him around once more.

"Do not turn your back on me, Sirius Black!" He hissed, yellow eyes flashing. "Encase you have forgotten, you're not the only one hurting here."

Sirius dropped his eyes. "Sorry, Remus. It's just that…" He looked back at the Firebolt, seeing once again, something Remus could not. "It's times like this where I really miss him. And now that Rose is…"

Neither of them had to say 'Harry' to know whom 'him' was. Over the years it had become an unspoken thing between them.

Remus dropped his arm. "Then I'm sorry too. There isn't time that goes by where I don't find myself missing him either, but things have to go on Sirius. We can't hold on forever."

The black haired auror ran a shaky hand through his hair, but said nothing. In silence, they both carried on down the street. There was still a lunatic to catch, after all.

**-x-**

Rose Potter had never been more scared in her life.

If it wasn't bad enough having a headache the size of Mount Everest, waking up in your enemies bedroom surely was.

It was not a nice room; everything was black, silver, or green and so very _cold_. There were with jars with unmentionable things floating inside, and dark arts books scattered around. In the corner there was a huge snake, curled up and starring right at her. She gulped and instantly looked away, frightened.

'_Am I dreaming?'_

But no, that didn't explain the bonds holding her down, or the memories from the other night etched in her mind. _'Was it last night? How long have I been here?'_

There were no windows in the cold room, and from the slightly damp air, it appeared to be far below ground. Maybe a dungeon, like the ones they had in Hogwarts.

Suddenly there was a swish of something warm, and a faint green light. Then footsteps. Someone had just come in through the floo.

Remembering cold, red eyes, and skeletal fingers, Rose froze. _'No, please don't let it be him!'_ Her heart thudding, she never noticed the person move until they were squatted in front of her.

Rose couldn't help it, and she gasped.

"_You_!"

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *


	7. Enter Severus

**Chapter Seven: Enter Severus**

_'The mirror has broken  
what do you see?  
A million of you and a million of me  
the future's unspoken.  
Who do you see?  
The one on the outside  
that's not me.'_

- O.A.R. (Of A Revolution) 'The Stranger'

**-x-**

Severus Snape was not amused.

"_Yes_, me."

Rose opened her mouth, but snapped it shut again. The glare the man was sending here spoke volumes. He reached around her bonds and whispered something, the ropes falling to the floor. Still weary of the man she had only seen in pictures, Rose stayed still.

"A-are you going to hurt me, too?"

Snape's brows narrowed. He wasn't sure how she knew who he was, but didn't question it. There was no time.

"No. But unless you get a move on, I may change my mind." He snapped. "Now _up_."

Rose scurried to obey, barely registering the man grab her, and drag her to the fireplace. She barely heard the whispered floo command, before they were whisked away in a sea of green.

**-x-**

When they landed, Severus grabbed her hood and pulled it over her head, shielding her from sight. They were in the Leaky Cauldron, but nowadays you never knew who was watching. Careful so as to appear casual, he grabbed her shoulder and steered the frightened child towards the back stairs.

He produced a room key from his pocket, and as soon as they reached the end of the hall, he ushered her into a small room, then locked and silenced the door. Rose was looking at him with eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"S-sir?"

Severus placed a hand over her mouth. "Shhhhh." He urged. "There's no time."

Rose, too frightened to challenge him, stayed silent.

"I need you to _stay here_." He stressed, black orbs starring her down. "Under no circumstances are you to let anyone in your room, contact anyone, or usher a word." He spoke sternly. "I will be back to escort you elsewhere later. _Do not_ fight or question me, understand?"

When she nodded, Severus stood and gathered his wits again. "Good."

Then he was gone.

Rose stood there for a long time; starring at the spot she just saw the man apparate from. So many thoughts rang through her head, she found herself unable to process even one.

'_Was she going home now?'_

She really hoped so.

**-x-**

Severus was not a happy man.

When the Dark Lord came to him earlier and pronounced he had a young prisoner that he needed Severus to supervise while he was away, the Potions Master's temper flared.

If there was one thing he hated, it was _children_ being used in war.

Being a child of war himself, Severus was not amused. He put on the face, as expected though. _'Yes my Lord, I'll watch her,' _And _'Yes Master, I'll look for the insolent brat who dared challenge you.'_

Now all he wanted to do was vomit.

The boy, he assumed from Voldemort's description, was obviously as stupid as he was brave. _'Has the words Gryffindor stamped on his forehead,'_ he mused bitterly. As much as he hated acting under the insane Dark Lord's orders, this was one mission he was curious about. But first came the girl. He needed to plan this carefully, and maybe, just maybe, a person _may_ show up and help him out…

As soon as he was released from Voldemort's presence, he ordered a room anonymously at the Leaky Cauldron, and set up a plan that could either get them both killed, or the child rescued. It was a risk he was willing to take.

'_Stupid, Stupid Severus. How do you get yourself into these situations?' _The answer was burned on his left forearm, a marked forever tainting his skin and sole. He stared at the ugly thing; a snake entwined with a skull, green and black twisted ink. The mark of slavery…of a Death Eater.

'_Oh the wonders of adolescent idiocy.'_

Stomach churning, he left the room his young charge was in, knowing he had a pleasant evening with the Dark Lord to look forward too.

'Losing' his charge after all, did not escape punishment. He shivered.

**-x-**

Harry retraced his steps back to the grungy motel he was staying at. His scar had started prickling the moment he walked through the door and collapsed on the bed. Groaning, Harry fought to stay awake. He needed to know what Voldemort was up too. Maybe he could find out where he was keeping the girl.

'_If she's still alive.'_

Harry ground his teeth. _'Stop it! She's not dead; I'd know about it by now.'_ Or so he hoped. Usually Voldemort's victims deaths were portrayed in his dreams, with Harry feeling every curse cast upon their body. Well, almost. Sometimes he was Voldemort himself. Another strange twist to this reality he was in. In his old world, he was only Voldemort, but now…now he was the victim's too.

Truthfully, and horribly, he'd rather just be seeing through Voldemort's eyes. Having constant crucios' is not the way he wanted to spend his nights, thank you very much.

Another jolt of pain. Harry gasped.

'…_Failed…watch girl…gone.'_

'_If I may…escaped…master…'_

'_Crucio!'_

Harry withered; feeling like his bones were on fire and his head would explode. It continued like this for an entire minute, before the relentless pain seized. He gasped for breath, not noticing the blood that was dripping form his lip where he had unknowingly bitten it. The pillow had fallen to the floor.

'…_One more…find her…dismissed.'_

Shivering, Harry picked up the pillow and squeezed it – hard. The vision was static this time, coming in through clumps, but he got the jest of it. Somehow she was alive, and had seemingly escaped. The Death Eater was getting one more chance to find her.

'_Maybe I haven't failed after all.'_

Harry shoved the pillow away, taking a shaky breath and standing up.

He had a girl to find.

**-x-**

Now if he only knew where to find her.

The streets of Diagon Alley were just as busy, if not more so, then a few hours earlier. Spinning on his heel, he found the alley dividing the muggle world from the wizarding one. He stepped into the shadows and took out his wand.

"Point me." He whispered, picking the girl's image in his mind's eye.

The wand struggled for a second, then spun rapidly around until it stopped in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry raised a brow.

'It can't be that simple. Not unless somebody **was** counting on someone to find her…' 

He quickly walked through the wall, and tapped the bricks, ending up in the noisy warm atmosphere of the pub. Tom at the bar smiled at him in acknowledgement, before taking someone's order. Harry paid them no mind, instead slipping his hood back on and heading towards the stairs.

If she were here, of all places, then it wouldn't be in the pub area. She was young, and no doubt would try and escape if there was a slight hope she could. Harry smiled grimly, remembering the time he was her age and the world wasn't a big bad dangerous place; it was just a game, and you only had to overcome the obstacles to survive it.

Boy, how that had changed quickly.

At the top, there were several long dark hallways, shadowed by brass door numbers and glowing torches. Harry headed straight for the darkest, and smallest, one.

"_Lumos_." He whispered. The torches didn't give off much light.

He started by checking the doors for concealment charms, and wards. When he came across none, he started on the next hallway. He gradually came to a stop outside the last door in the third hall, which showed a silencing charm, and several undecipherable, other ones. Taking a deep breath he blasted the door open.

Two very naked people stared back at him.

Harry blushed, immediately realizing exactly why there was a _silenco_ on the room.

"What the hell?" The two men barked, quickly covering their torsos.

Harry hastily backed away, repairing the door as he did so. "Sorry, wrong door!"

"Hey you – what do you think your doing? Get back here!"

He fled.

'If that wasn't embarrassing I have no idea what is.' He mused, starting over with the third corridor. This time, though, he wasn't going to blast the door open because of a single silenco.

He repeated these thoughts and actions for nearly five more doors, before he came upon one at the very end, with no brass number. Frowning, he cast a revealing charm, to try and see into the room. Squinting, he pressed his nose to the door.

The 'Revealo' charm was not designated so you were able to see every detail, merely the outline of shapes and people. He only saw one, small shape somewhere by the left bay window. Heart racing he pulled back. This could be the one.

He pointed his wand at the door. "Alohamora!"

Nothing.

He tried again, only this time a slightly more, ah, 'advanced' spell.

"Redackto!"

An angry wind blasted at the door, flinging it open. Harry took a moment to survey the scene, before letting his wand down.

A little girl with red pigtails and blue-green eyes starred back at him. She took a step back. "D-don't come any closer!"

Harry instead squatted so he was eye level with her. She looked at him warily.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Ms…?" He inquired softly. "I'm here to take you home."

"Rose." She whispered after a minute. "Rose Potter."

He blinked. _Did she just say…?_

"Excuse me?"

"Rose Potter." She said slowly, as if he were an idiot. "And I know you heard me the first time. Who are you?" Clearly once she realized he was not going to harm her, the confidence came back. "I want to go home."

Harry sighed, extending a hand. "Then let's go."

Rose stared for another moment, before taking the offered hand.

**-x-**

He huffed; there must have been at least ten blocks of walking to be done. The girl on his hip never stopped chattering in his ear the whole way.

"And then I was in the library while my parents were in a meeting and Ms. Ponce watched me. Except she isn't very nice and wouldn't let me touch any of her books. So when she fell asleep on her desk, I sneaked out and went looking for my parents…"

Harry smiled fondly, occasionally shifting her weight so she fit more comfortably on his hip as he walked. She may talk a lot, but as far as he could see, she was his sister and even more precious because of that. After they apparated to a point just beyond a hill two blocks back, he questioned her about her family and friends, and when she refused to say anything about them _('smart,'_ he mused), she just told him information about herself.

"…I heard they went to the alley, so I followed by stealing a bit of Auntie Minerva's floo – you won't tell on me will you? I just wanted to see them! And when I got the alley this tall gross snake man grabbed me and held me hostage…take another left here."

Harry found himself feeling angry with 'the tall gross snake man' once again. Couldn't Voldemort stop harassing his family? They had already killed him and now he wanted to kill Rose? The man was a raging lunatic. Nuts. Off his rocker. Whatever you wanted to call him. Harry wondered just how far gone this Voldemort was already. In his world, he went insane after the fourth task, loosing sight of all he strived for in the beginning, just to give in to temptation of the Dark Arts. He shivered, holding Rose tighter as they rounded the next corner.

"Stop!" She said, pointing. "We're home!"

Harry hardly registered her use of 'we're' and put the young girl down, watching as she raced to the gate and through the yard. As soon as she crossed the gate the front door opened revealing his mother, who shrieked and gathered the young daughter in her arms.

"Rose! Oh Rose!" Lily checked her face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? _JAMES_!"

Not wanting to be seen, Harry turned and vanished into the shadows of the woods beside the home. His heart was clenching, and there was an odd wetness at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to leave just yet.

James burst out of the house, closely followed by Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore. All who had a smile on their face. James collapsed beside his wife and daughter, clinging to them both as if they were the only things that mattered. Harry's chest contracted again.

"Oh Rose…never leave us again…" Lily gasped through her tears. "Promise!"

Rose frowned, struggling to get out of their squishing grasp. "Okay, okay! But you're squishing me!"

They both let go and laughed shakily.

Harry turned away, not able to watch anymore, and apparated.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *


	8. Connecting the Dots

**Chapter Eight: Connecting the Dots**

_'Crying, crying,  
tears keep a-falling  
all night long.  
Waiting, waiting,  
it seems so useless,  
I know it's wrong  
to keep on...  
...crying, crying,  
waiting, waiting,  
hoping, hoping,  
you'll come back baby,  
someday soon  
things will change  
and you'll be mine.'_

- The Beatles 'Crying, Waiting, Hoping.'

**-x-**

Dumbledore smiled, relief flooding his system as he watched the young family reunite. He really wasn't sure what to expect this time, but having Rose returned so soon, or at all, was not one of them. 

Frowning, the Headmaster looked above them, towards the gates. Something was moving in the shadows beneath the low hanging trees. He was not _as senile_ to think it just an animal. No, there was definitely a being there. As far as he was aware, animals did not wear cloaks.

Next question; confront or observe?

Sensing no sign of a threat, the Headmaster chose the latter. Besides, while they were inside the Potter's gates the wards would hold. Only those of Potter blood, or otherwise requested, could enter. He had set the wards himself, spending many relentless months checking them. Never again would they have a repeat of that dreadful Halloween all those years ago. Not if Dumbledore could stop it.

The shadow in the dense forest edge disappeared, leaving behind nothing but mere memory it was there. Deciding to forgo the happily united family with the news, he stepped forward and took his turn to hug little Rose.

**-Flashback-**

_James was standing nearby with the camera, waiting for the perfect moment. Dumbledore paid him little attention, instead focused on little Harry._

_The boy had not made a sound, or smiled in the half hour they had been together. Usually the little tyke giggled at his clothes or asked about 'Fawk', his fiery familiar. Today though, he just starred, right into the Headmaster's eyes. Even Fawkes who usually couldn't resist teasing young Harry was sullen, and also staring, but at Harry._

_Something gripped at him then, just like it had when he read the prophecy, little over a year before. His grip on the tot unknowingly tightened, but Harry never stopped staring._

_Dumbledore noticed a flash go off somewhere, but paid no attention. Something was going to happen, and somehow Harry knew it too._

_James hobbled over and gently took Harry from the Headmaster. "I think it's time for a nap, don't you think so, Harry?"_

_Harry just starred at Dumbledore, unfazed. James frowned._

"_Strange." He said. "He hasn't been this docile since, well, birth."_

_Dumbledore nodded, not taking his eyes off the boy. "He's probably just exhausted."_

_James shrugged, and then juggled for the floo pot. "We'll stop by tomorrow for the feast as usual." He nudged Harry in the Headmaster's direction. "What do you say, Harry?"_

_Without blinking those green eyes of his, Harry reached out a tiny fist._

"_Bye."_

_That was the last time Dumbledore had seen him._

**-End Flashback-**

He shook his head. Rose was not going anywhere – not if he could stop it. Just like the wards, he checked the Potter's on a weekly basis. After a hundred or so years of living, the paranoia seemed to just creep up on him now. 

He tightened his grip on little Rose.

'I won't let you down, too.'

**-x-**

Harry flunked back on his bed, subconsciously wondering if this was how he was doomed to spend his time; flunking on his bed. It sure seemed to happen an awful lot.

"I have a sister." 

The word sounded foreign on his tongue, like a heavy cloth was weighing it down. For as long as he remembered he'd basically been on his own, and now…he had family. Sure the Weasleys treated him like one of their own, and he was positive Molly would have adopted him if given the chance, but it just wasn't the same. Just seeing his parents alive and in the flesh was something he would never forget, and to add a sister to that pile…

A knock came at the door. Instantly Harry'shand itched towards his wand. 

"Come in." 

A heavy set man in his mid forties stood in the doorway, a tray of delicates visible on a pulley. Harry's stomach rumbled, remembering the last time he ate which was…he couldn't remember. He was famished.

"Food from the trolley, sir?" The man asked.

Harry nodded, digging through his moneybag, only to produce a generous two galleons for a sandwich. The man starred at his payment with wide eyes.

"Ah, the sandwich is two sickles sir."

Harry stuffed the sandwich in his mouth, closing the door on the shocked vender's face. Mmhm, when was the last time he had eaten? He suddenly recalled his first day there, and the sandwich he'd had while stalking his parents. That was what, two days ago?

He frowned at his now empty hand. There was something else that happened two days ago…something important…his eyes widened. _The note!_

Digging through his robe pocket he withdrew the hastily scribbled note that none-other than Sirius Black had given him. And unless he was very much mistaken, it was a very, Uhh, 'subtle' invitation to his bed. Blushing Harry scanned the note once again.

_'Evans,  
I do not believe we've had the chance to get properly ah, ' acquainted' with one another. On the back is my floo address – don't be afraid to stop by, say, eight O'clock Friday night? _  
_- Sirius Black_

Instantly the heat rushed to his face…among other places. _But no!_ Harry quickly straightened his robes, chucking the note back into his pocket. He couldn't do that; it was his _Godfather_ for Merlin's sake! It was wrong on so many levels.

_Not here it isn't…and just think of that sexy smile…_

Groaning Harry slammed his head against the wall. 

"Why me?"

'_Because _you're_ Harry Potter.'_

'_Oh shut up. I don't need voices to add to the long list of things wrong with me.'_

Deciding to think on it, Harry grabbed his cloak and headed out. He _really_ needed some fresh air.

'_And a good wank.'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

**-x-**

Lily paced the kitchen, checked her watch, and then paced again. She checked her watch; ten O'clock. James was due back any moment now.

It had been bothering her since she met him – since day one, you could say. Those eyes, those gestures, those subtle lies…She just couldn't believe she had not put it together sooner; it was so obvious! How could they all have missed it?

_And if it's not him?_ Another voiced snapped. _Then you'll just look like the idiot bird that missed the freaking canary._

"But I couldn't be mistaken…his eyes!"

_Are the only thing you really noticed about him, aren't they?_

Growling she slammed a random cup onto the counter, intent on making tea. It always seemed to soothe her nerves. Just like potions, sometimes going through the precise calculative motions helped her see things more clearly. 

Half an hour later found Lily sitting at the table, sipping cold tea and watching the floo. 

Watching.

And waiting.

**-x-**

Whatever James was expecting when he got home, it wasn't to find Lily practically beside herself jabbering about something. He couldn't be positive, but he thought she said 'green eyes' and 'lunch meeting' in the same sentence. Frowning he put a hand to her mouth.

"Shh, slow down." She flushed in embarrassment. "What is it?"

"The boy – the one we met at lunch a few days ago? – He's the one."

James quirked a brow. "The what?"

"The one. He's _the one_." Seeing his confused look she huffed. "Oh honestly James. The boy we met for lunch with Sirius, James Evans I believe. He's the one from the prophecy. The boy we are all looking for, but is sitting right under our noses!"

It took another full minute before this sunk in. When it did James wasted no time setting things into motion; something that came from much Marauder and Auror experience.

"Floo Dumbledore, tell him to request another meeting immediately. I'll contact Sirius."

She frowned. "Why Sirius? Surely Albus will."

He smirked. "Because he is the one with the crush."

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…  


* * *


End file.
